This application requests support through an NIAAA Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01) to promote the career development of Dr. Cathy Lau-Barraco in the area of alcohol secondary prevention research for emerging adults. As part of the Candidate's transition to become an independent investigator pursuing this line of research, she has developed an intensive training plan that aims to build upon her existing skill set and fill in important gaps in her training. The Candidate's proposed training goals are to: (1) broaden and strengthen her alcohol knowledge base, particularly as it relates to the emerging adulthood developmental period, (2) develop skills in qualitative and advanced quantitative research methods, (3) develop expertise in the development and evaluation of secondary prevention programming for emerging adult drinkers, (4) increase proficiency in the principles and skills of motivational interviewing, (5) enhance scholarly productivity via secondary data analyses and manuscript preparation, and (6) develop a competitive R01 grant application testing the personalized feedback secondary prevention program in a larger efficacy trial examining both short-term and long-term effect on alcohol-related outcomes. The primary aims of the proposed research plan are to: (1) adapt a feedback-based secondary prevention program for nonstudent emerging adults, and (2) conduct a pilot study comparing alcohol-related outcomes between emerging adults randomly assigned to the tailored personalized feedback (PF) condition or assessment-only (AO) control condition. The proposed research plan is divided into two phases. The goal of Phase I is program development and refinement. The goal of Phase II is to evaluate the newly adapted program in a controlled pilot study. The new program will be evaluated against an AO control over a 9-month follow-up period. A total of 220 men and women between ages 18 to 25 will be recruited from the community through newspaper advertisements, flyers, and internet postings. In the pilot trial, PF participants will receive personalized feedback regarding their alcohol use and related risk factors delivered within the context of a 50-minute session using motivational interviewing strategies. The AO participants will complete the assessment measures only. It is hypothesized that participants in the PF condition will reduce their alcohol use and alcohol-related negative consequences more than participants in the AO condition over the 9-month follow-up period.